


Birds and Bees

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bert - Freeform, T'Ryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda attempt to help their son understand about the "birds and bees" of Vulcan and human life.</p><p>Written by Bert (T'Ryl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

Title: Birds & Bees  
Author: T'Ryl  
Characters: Sa/Am, Very young Spock  
Time Period: When Spock is four years old  
Summary: Sarek and Amanda attempt to help their son understand about the "birds and bees" of Vulcan and human life.

 

Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. and Viacom. I intend to make no profit on the sections of their lives that I have created for them.

 

Amanda sat quietly in Sarek's chair wrapped in one of his favorite robes. He had been gone almost eight weeks and she was lonely. She wished she and Spock would have been able to travel with him, but Spock had been ill when Sarek left. With a smile, she looked at her sleeping four year old, as he lay with his head on his pet sehlat. He had tried to wait up for his father, but Sarek's ship was running late, so he fell asleep. She knew he would be fine laying there as long as I'Chaya was with him. Standing, she retrieved a blanket for her son and covered him.

After she secured the house, she slipped into her favorite silk nightgown; an exquisite cream, which brought out the gold flecks in her blue eyes. With a final look at Spock, she knelt down and kissed his forehead, "Good night, my precious."

Spock's deep brown eyes flickered open, "Good night, mommy." He smiled lovingly at his mother.

Amanda returned her son's smile; it would not be too much longer when even this would be considered unacceptable. She knew once Sarek returned Spock would once again be taught to behave in a Vulcan manner. She had never been too pleased that Sarek wanted him to learn control a full two years before the other Vulcan boys did. However, part of her understood the logic; Sarek was concerned Spock's human side would be a handicap in learning what it meant to Vulcan.

Tonight her husband would return, and she greatly anticipated the homecoming. She wanted it to be perfect; so she fixed him a plate of food that was easily warmed, after which she went to their room and placed scented body oils on the stand beside the bed. With a yawn, she laid back on the bed a moment, but she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

~-~

Sarek returned to see his son asleep on the floor. He did not approve of the boy sleeping on the floor. If his family was to sleep on the floor, then why did he purchase the beds? Tonight however, he would allow it since his son looked at peace.

After eating the meal his wife had so thoughtfully prepared, he retired to the bedroom. He glanced at the oils and the graceful sleeping figure of his wife. As Sarek watched her, her soft rhythmic breathing entranced him. With a light upward curve of his lips, he brushed a piece of hair off his wife's face. He hated to awaken her but he knew she would be rather upset if he failed to let her know he was home. As illogical as her anger was, he did not desire to be on the receiving end.

Amanda's eyes fluttered open the moment Sarek's hand brushed across her face. Her smile radiated throughout the room. "Sarek, I missed you so." She lifted her hand in the Vulcan fashion holding up her two fingers.

Sarek's sat on the bed next to her and extended his two fingers out meeting hers. Slowly, he caressed her fingers and then her cheek. He drew his face towards her, gently pressing his lips to hers. The human kiss, he had learned, had its rewards; and given the right setting, was quite enjoyable. When Sarek once again met the blue eyes of his wife he told her, "I have missed you as well."

~-~

It wasn't long before they were gazing upon one another's lightly oiled skin. Sarek moved his lips over his wife's body in the delicate touches she enjoyed. As she moaned he softly reminded her, "Our son lays asleep just on the other side of the wall." He always found pleasure in her 'vocalized lovemaking', as she would call it, but normally their son was far enough away not to hear her passionate cries.

"I know, I will try to contain myself," she said as she smiled and lightly giggled from his lips tickling her.

~-~

Spock awoke to hear what he thought was his mommy's laughter. After a few minutes, the laugher turned to sounds he was not familiar with his mother making. These sounds, sounded painful and her cries for his father, "Sarek, oh Sarek," concerned him. His daddy wasn't even home yet. Alarmed, he jumped up as he realized someone was hurting his mommy. He had been told by his father to watch over his mother while he was gone; and it was a duty Spock took very seriously. As he reached the room, he saw his mommy being attacked by someone underneath the covers. In as much of a fierce voice as he could muster, he demanded. "What are you doing to my Mommy!" He rushed to her side throwing back the covers; he had to get his mommy out.

Sarek pulled the covers back from his son, inadvertently giving Spock more of a view than he intended to. "Your mother is not hurt," he said as he covered them back up.

Spock looked at his father surprised. "Daddy!" He smiled at his father and then frowned, in confusion. Why was his daddy's pee-pee so funny looking; it never did that before. "Daddy, what's wrong with your pee-pee?"

Sarek turned his face towards his son as he moved away from his wife, "Spock, leave the room, and go to bed."

Amanda turned to meet her son's deep brown confused eyes. Her face turned a deeper shade of red. "Honey, it's okay. Mommy's not being hurt."

"Why did you cry out then? Why was daddy bouncing on you?" Spock asked innocently.

"A child does not question his parents in such a manner," Sarek said in a harsh tone. He wasn't really angry at his son for wanting to know why he was behaving in such a manner with Amanda; it was natural, but he wasn't quite prepared to go into that at this time. In fact, he was, what Amanda would consider, embarrassed that his son had witnessed such an intimate act. As his Vulcan calm was in place once more, he offered to Spock, "Go to you room and we will be in there shortly."

With a sigh, Spock left the room and headed to his own.

Sarek looked at his wife contritely, "Perhaps we should dress and see to our son." He got out of the bed to retrieve a robe for himself and for her.

"Yes, I'm sure he is bound to want answers to his questions," she said, knowing she wasn't prepared to talk to her son, about the birds and bees at such a young age.

~-~

Spock sat in bed feeling as if he had done something wrong, but he didn't know what that might have been. He thought his mommy was hurt and all he wanted to do was help her; yet his daddy seemed so upset with him.

"Spock, honey…" Amanda said as she walked to her son's room. Spock looked up to his parents' faces. "What you saw was a natural act that occurs between bondmates."

"You mean when I am bonded, that's when my pee-pee will stick out like daddy's?" Spock asked still very confused.

Sarek looked at his son and wife he was somewhat amused by his son's thoughts. "No Spock, that only happens when a bonded couple are mating."

"Why do you mate?" Spock asked.

"One mates when they wish to have children," Sarek told his son. It was not a lie just not to entire truth.

Spock looked at his mother; he had seen other Vulcan women that were pregnant. "Mommy will have a baby?"

"No Spock, Mommy can't have any more babies, not yet." she told her son as she smiled.

Spock looked at his mommy, "Why?"

"Because Vulcan males are only capable of fathering children every seven years," Sarek explained.

"I am four years old," Spock said. He knew four years was less then seven years. "So if you can not have a baby and mating is to make babies, then why were you mating?"

Amanda laughed lightly, "Spock, you know mommy is not Vulcan, like you and daddy are."

"Yes, you're human," Spock said wondering what that had to do with his parents mating.

"Right, and as a human, I need the intimacy that what humans term as 'making love' has to offer," Amanda said, understanding this didn't quite answer her son's question.

Spock sat upright in his bed, and did his best to imitate his father's reaction to the term of love. He raised his little eyebrow and said, "Love is illogical."

Sarek suppressed a smile. "It is not logical to give your mother what she needs?"

"She needed you to jump on her?" Spock asked even more confused.

Amanda looked at her son and his little wide eyes. "Spock, daddy wasn't jumping on me. That was just a part of making love...a special kind of hug bondmates give each other when they mate."

"Then he was hurting you to make to you cry out and say daddy's name?" Spock asked. He didn't understand; if something hurt, then why do it. It was more logical not to do something that was painful.

Sarek looked at his son. "I can assure you she was not hurt. Humans find the act of mating pleasant, so much so that they tend to be overly vocal." He gave a sidelong glance to his wife.

Spock let out a yawn; he was getting tired once again. "Spock, go to sleep for now and if you still have questions in the morning, we will talk more at that time," Amanda said as she laid her son back.

Spock laid his head against his pillow. "Good night mommy, and daddy."

Sarek looked at his young son. "Sleep well, Spock. We will talk more in the morning."

~-~

Sarek looked at his wife after they were again in their room. "Now that our son is starting to learn how adults behave, I believe it is logical to end his allowed 'baby talk.' Vulcans do not call their parents 'mommy' or 'daddy'; nor do they refer to body parts as a 'pee-pee.'"

"He's only four, Sarek," Amanda said, yet she knew her time with her son being her little baby boy was coming to an end.

"I am quite aware of my son's age. However, in three years he will be bonded." Sarek told her.

 

The End


End file.
